


The Day I Died (Headcanon)

by SilverWritesStories



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), o.c, poor amelia, she just wanted to be happy, ugh my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: Amelia was about to have the ending she always wanted... Living out her life with her father by her side. Her people would join her, but some other force had plans.





	The Day I Died (Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Amelia has lived out her life never knowing her father. She with her mother but when the casual racism from her town got too much, she left home to pursue a life with her people. Also, Amelia is 23 so, no child death or anything (well kind of since there are children on the boat). Also, I listened to this song on repeat as I wrote it, Julia - It Is The Nature Of Dreams To End #05 - Reeder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roAM0b3o6CU . I love the adventure zone lol

For once in my life, I felt serene. The Orc’s on the ship felt somehow right. I had read books on them and somewhat about general culture but this was a whole other type of sensation I was feeling. I felt at home. The boat creaked and whined against the current. I looked around and at the break of sundown, everyone was drinking and laughing. The childish laughter could be heard from almost every corner of the boat. I felt a bump against my hip and when I looked down, I saw two small children chasing one another.

“Don’t mind them, Amelia,” my father spoke as he placed his hand on my shoulder, “they’re just like you when you were little.” He smiled. His grin was soft with memories of a time long past.

“Of course.” I nodded. I was too at peace to be upset. The cool air stung against my face as the breeze began to kick in. “It looks so full and happy,” I commented to my father who was also looking at the sight before us. Friends chatted and some even wrestled playfully in their drunken state. I sighed, “I hope I can get used to everything here, Father.” I said nervously. There was still an awkward bit of tension we had to get over. Saying dad was something that was still foreign to me.

“You’ll get used to it in no time, I promise.” He smiled as he gave my shoulder a small tap with his fist.

“I hope so. It just feels so unreal. The people, the smells… it’s all so… refreshing.” I smiled. I turned around and gave my father a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

He bellowed out a laugh and hugged back, “I’ve missed you too, my green bean,” he joked.

I let go of the embrace and laughed, “Dad!” Embarrassment covered my demeanor as we both laughed. Our joke subsided and I spoke, “I’ll try my best to be a good member of this cause, father.”

He smiled softly, “Just by being here, you already are,” He said almost teary-eyed.

We both spent that moment sharing our silence.

Until it happened.

The ship began to rumble and a loud explosion deafened all of us. I felt ground fell beneath me as it began to leave. I saw the horror in my fathers’ eyes as he tried to reach for me.

“Father!” I yelled out.

He was too late as I fell into the darkness. It was cold and wet and everything fell silent at that moment. I struggled for air as I began to sink under the ship.

I knew after a few seconds of struggling, that I would not make it to the surface for that little bit of air I needed to make it to shore. I began to drift in the water as I sank, deeper and deeper. I see the air rise from my lungs and drift to the open air. I felt limp as the coldness made me numb.

I began to think about the time that I had left. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, I thought. I began making a mental list as I felt my lungs would burst at any moment.

My parents. My mother. I took her for granted in the time I spent with her. I didn’t deserve her. I’m sorry for what I put you through. You needed me when I was acting childish. I love you. My father. Why was I so quick to forgive you? Was it perhaps because you became my only goal in my time of desperation? I do love you, father, truly I do.

My group. Lucy. You were perhaps the only person whom I trusted in that group. Even if we did have our disagreements. Mephilia. You’re just a child, seriously who lets a child go on reckless adventures. Avenel. Bitch. Elim. You were the only other person, aside from Lucy who spoke with reason.

My lungs gave out as I was sinking, deeper and deeper. I tried to breathe but it burned as I sucked up as much air as I could. I choked as I struggled, I put my hands around my neck looking for anything to do as I agonized in my final moments.

And then… it went dark.


End file.
